<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Woes of being a Captain of Romantically Involved Fools by icannotevenfandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440420">The Woes of being a Captain of Romantically Involved Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotevenfandom/pseuds/icannotevenfandom'>icannotevenfandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain is not involved in drugs, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Shao Fei is the reason Captain had blood pressure, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotevenfandom/pseuds/icannotevenfandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Shi finds out about Shao Fei and Tang Yi's relationship. Chaos ensues. It is a miracle that the Captain hasn't had a heart attack because of his Unit yet, but his team is working very hard to ensure he has one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Woes of being a Captain of Romantically Involved Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, since we didn't get a scene where we see Shao Fei being chased by the Captain with a gun/knife/something, I don't think the Captain actually knows about Shao Fei and Tang Yi's relationship. </p><p>AU where the Captain wasn't involved in drugs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shao Fei was being chased. He was dodging several made-on-the-spot weapons and only his years of experience was saving him from being hit. Or so he thought.</p><p>'Oww!' he exclaimed while rubbing his arm which was hit by a box file. He had forgotten that he was being pursued by someone with a lot more experience than him. Namely, his Captain.</p><p>"Shao Fei, you are dead today!"</p><p>"Stop right there, I am going to murder you! "</p><p>"Why would I stop after you just told me that!! Ouch!"       </p><p>And he was hit with the fan that Zhao Zi was fanning the Captain with. Seeing this, Yu Qi wisely kept away the cup of tea she had brought for the Captain. She made eye contact with Jun Wei who was uselessly trying to chase the captain and fan the inscene smoke at him. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>All of this started 5 mins ago when Shao Fei very casually mentioned to the Captain that 'oh yeah I am dating Tang Yi now'. The entire precinct had gone quite and waited with bated breaths for the Captain's reaction. The Captain had calmly turned towards Shao Fei and just as calmly reached for his gun. Thank God for Jun Wei who saw that and held the Captain back. It was chaos from there.The captain had been chasing Shao Fei around the office for the last 5 minutes and throwing anything at him that he could get his hands on!</p><p>"I should have known!! You literally chased after Tang Yi for 4 years! Of course it was because you were in love with him!"</p><p>"What? No!!" Shao Fei exclaimed offendedly. He was very serious about his work, thank you.</p><p>"I started liking him just recently! It has nothing to do with my chase!"</p><p>"Are you sure?? Because you literally ruined Interpol's Thailand case because of Tang Yi and time and again have gone behind my back or against my explicit orders to leave him alone!"</p><p>This stopped Shao Fei who just rubbed his chin. "Hmm when you put it like that..."</p><p>"SHAO FEI!"</p><p>"Captain no! Leave my collar, oww oww! Captain I assure you my chase had nothing to do with this! This is all very recent!"</p><p>The Captain after looking at him in anger then turned around to the entire precinct with a threatening aura.</p><p>"And all of you. You knew about this, didn't you?"</p><p>At this everyone busied themselves with something. Yu Qi randomly started reading a file upside down,  Jun Wei took a call on the phone that didn't even ring, Zhao Zi started texting Jack telling him not to come to the precinct because of the 'situation'...</p><p>"Stop pretending and answer me! None of you had the brains to tell me about this?? One of your senior officers is involved with a mob boss and you just went along?! Zhao Zi! Tell me!"</p><p>"Ummm.....we knew you wouldn't like it so we didn't..."</p><p>"All of you imbeciles!! What else do I not know? Anyone else here involved with another criminal romantically? Anyone here committed a crime? Who the hell knows because as a Captain of this Unit I definitely don't!"</p><p>While ranting the Captain noticed that everyone in the middle just saw something behind his back with widened eyes and then pretended to look down again. Seriously, how did his Unit survive up till now?</p><p>When the Captain finally turned around, he was met with red hair and a wide smile. He could see Shao Fei discreetly trying to shoo away the visitor.</p><p>"Jack." The Captain's tone was terse<br/>"What brings you here? Arrested? Finally grew a conscience and decided to give yourself up?"</p><p>Jack smiled even wider and really, how big was his mouth.</p><p>"Oh no Captain, I was just here to deliver this to bento to Zhao Zi!"</p><p>There was silence. The entire Unit just slowly started backing away.</p><p>The Captain didn't say anything. He just smiled. And wasn't that scary, Jun Wei thought as he literally just left the office, because nope, he wasn't dealing with this.</p><p>The Captain slowly turned around and looked at Zhao Zi, who was just happily smiling at Jack. He skipped from where he was towards Jack and started talking to him about what he had cooked for him today.</p><p>The Captain then turned to Shao Fei who was trying to become one with the wall and seriously, how did his Unit survive up till now?</p><p>"Shao Fei, explain."</p><p>Shao Fei looked offended. "Why should I explain?!"</p><p>But the Captain continued looking at him accusingly.</p><p>"How is this my fault?!"</p><p>"Of course it isn't your fault! It is mine! I should just give up and start some police-mob match-making organisation! My senior officer is dating the mob boss. My junior officer is dating the mob boss' right hand! Should I start dating someone from Hsin Tien too??"</p><p>"Captain!," Zhou Zi said while eating his bento with Jack, "there are a lot of good looking and muscular men in Hsi ten! Do you want to meet them? I can ask Jack to introduce them to you!"</p><p>Jun Wei, who had re-entered the precinct, turned around and decided that he will just take the day off. Clearly there was going to be a crime and he didn't want all the hassle of being a witness.</p><p>The Captain at this point just took a deep breath and with hunched shoulders walked towards his office muttering something about retiring and admitting himself to a mental asylum for stress and delusions.</p><p>"You should go and calm him down," Yu Qi suggested. </p><p>"And also talk to him about that situation..."  Azhi said while pointing at Zhou Zi and Jack.</p><p>"Wait, why should <strong>I </strong>talk about that?" Shao Fei asked.<br/>"Why are you all looking at me like that?? How is it my fault?!" Shao Fei was literally stomping his foot now<br/>"Huh, I see how it is, this is just unfair, unjust!"</p><p>Shao Fei took out his phone dramatically and dialed for Tang Yi.</p><p>"Hello Tang Yi, yeah my entire unit is very unfair and unjust to me, I am joining the mob."</p><p>Tang Yi, who was in the middle of doing something he definitely shouldn't be doing and also very used to Shao Fei being Shao Fei, just goes 'Sure, and see you in 10'.</p><p>"The only person who supports me is a mob boss, you all should be ashamed of yourselves." Shao Fei sniffed</p><p>"Stop being dramatic and go check on the Captain to make sure he hasn't started tearing his hair!"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Shao Fei entered the cabin, he saw the Captain sitting on his chair looking into space. As he approached him, the Captain looked at him and then looked away.</p><p>Shao Fei hesitated but then straightened up and with a more determined stance started.</p><p>"Captain, I am sorry. I should have told you about my relationship with Tang Yi earlier. I know how this looks. A police officer being involved with a mob boss. But Captain trust me, I will never let my personal relationship come between my work. If tomorrow there comes a time where I have to arrest Tang Yi, I will.<br/>I know what you are thinking, that I am a cop and he is a mob boss, but I like him as Tang Yi and he likes me as Shao Fei and not as gangster or cop! I am sorry for putting you in this position, especially if this gets out, and am sorry for not telling you about this earlier. But I am not sorry for the relationship I have with him."</p><p>The Captain didn't look at Shao Fei the entire time he spoke. He didn't even reply to him. But Shao Fei knew he needed to wait.</p><p>Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the Captain looked at Shao Fei.</p><p>"Shao Fei, are you sure about this? I have known you for a long time and I know how dedicated you are to your work. I never questioned your integrity as a police officer. I trust you to do the right. But I don't trust Tang Yi. I don't trust his intentions and this relationship is too convenient for him to use you. I am worried... I am worried that you won't survive this relationship. I really don't trust him Shao Fei."</p><p>"Thank you for worrying about me Captain," Shao Fei smiled softly. "I won't ask you to trust him, I understand from where you are coming from. I am just glad to have you watching my back."<br/>Shao Fei looked at the Captain, a father figure of sorts to him. He knew this was a tough road and even though he didn't approve of the relationship, Shao Fei was glad to have the Captain look out for him.</p><p>"Bastard, are you using me as your body guard? Get lost!"<br/>Shao Fei laughed while the Captain shooed him away.</p><p>Once Shao Fei was gone the Captain went back to his work. Crime didn't stop just because two of his Unit members had decided to make it their life mission to send him to an early grave.</p><p>He spotted someone from his window standing downstairs. Upon closer look he realised that it was Tang Yi standing stone faced with what looked like coffee and a bag.<br/>Seriously, how could Shao Fei fall for this stone faced bastard!</p><p>As he was watching the Captain noticed a sudden change in Tang Yi's expression. They became softer and is that a smile!<br/>The Captain watched as Shao Fei came through the door and hugged Tang Yi. And to his surprise, Tang Yi's smile got wider. He saw them interact, Shao Fei probably narrating today's incident and Tang Yi actually laughing. Like this, Tang Yi didn't look like a mob boss. He looked younger and softer.</p><p>The Captain closed his window curtain just as he saw Shao Fei kiss Tang Yi's cheek and hoped for the gangster's sake that Tang Yi was actually genuine about his affections because if not, he would have the Captain of Unit 3 coming after him with such force that all his other underworld dealings would look like child's play.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><strong>Bonus</strong>-</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>- Also, what is the deal with Zhao Zi and Jack?!</p><p><strong>Shao Fei</strong>- Ah yeah, them... You see Captain, I actually also don't have any answers. It is as weird as it looks.</p><p>Cue to both of them looking at Zhao Zi stuffing his face with whatever food Jack had cooked for him and Jack looking at him adoringly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have another snippet in my mind but I will post it later!</p><p>My tumblr is <a href="https://gayanime.tumblr.com/">gayanime</a> !<br/>Come talk to me! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>